


Perverse

by femmesteve (orphan_account)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adopted Father, Aged up characters, Alternate Universe, Gon is 15, M/M, Modern/Normal Society and Period, Non blood related incest, Pedophilia, Side Killua/Gon, abusive behaviour, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: As Hisoka watched Gon grow into the hard-headed, happy teenager that he currently was, his feelings changed. What he had previously thought was affection, had twisted into something more akin to.. Possession.[AU in which Hisoka adopted Gon, raised him, and then grew to have unhealthy, wrong feelings toward him. Don’t open the link if this isn’t what you like. Much love.]





	Perverse

**Author's Note:**

> I have to pee.   
I know this story is controversial already, but if you read it and think I forgot to tag something that needs to be tagged, I won’t be mad if you let me know. In fact. I’m begging you tell me lmfao Even though the contents of this fic are disgusting, it’s for people who like it. But I still don’t want to hurt anyone, so please. If you need a tag!!! <3  
::  
I’m not sure how long I want this to be and I guess it depends on how it’s perceived. Enjoy!

Hisoka Morow had raised Gon as his own son for fifteen years. He believed that what he felt for the boy was the closest thing to affection that his spirit was able to muster. Gon, having radiated such strong will and drive at the sweet age of only a year old, naturally drew Hisoka in. He was more than happy to take the devastated child in once news of his father’s disappearance broke. Keeping custody out of the hands of his pesky aunt had been difficult, but not futile after a few strings were pulled. 

As Hisoka watched Gon grow into the hard-headed, happy teenager that he currently was, his feelings changed. What he had previously thought was affection, had twisted into something more akin to.. Possession. 

Gon had grown up playing with a boy that lived in their neighborhood by the name of Killua. He was the younger brother of Hisoka’s closest friend, and therefore the most suitable companion for his ward. Often, Hisoka had relied on Killua to teach Gon life’s most hard lessons. When Gon fell out of a tree, Killua was there to call him stupid and then comfort him. Killua has helped Gon grow up normally, into a rowdy young boy. Something that Hisoka would not have been able to do. 

The two had always been so close, but Hisoka found out abruptly just how close they had become while he wasn’t watching. Hisoka didn’t know how he felt at first as he watched Gon open his lips for the neighbor boy’s. Unaware of his presence in the doorway, Gon let Killua devour his mouth. The sensuality of the kiss was something that Hisoka had never imagined Gon was capable of expressing. 

The shy way that Gon’s hands touched Killua’s chest through his shirt with the other boy’s guidance. The way his legs squirmed slightly as though he wanted to wrap them around the other warm body in front of him. The way his body didn’t flinch as his eyes opened and locked with Hisoka’s. 

Hisoka’s lips turned up in a pleased smile as Gon decided to close his eyes again, arms stretching over Killua’s shoulders to sink back into their kiss. It sent a chill over the older man’s skin. He had raised a little harlot, it seemed. 

:::   
Later in the evening as Hisoka was peering over papers that he had been forced to bring home from work, his son emerged at last. Gon was wearing nothing but boxers as he entered the kitchen, and Hisoka followed. Gon was getting a glass down from the cabinet when he acknowledged his adopted father waiting with his arms crossed and a hip cocked against the counter. 

“I don’t know how I feel about you being alone in your room with him, now that I know how close you two are...” Hisoka’s eyes dropped to Gon’s exposed chest for a moment, “Especially when you aren’t dressed.” 

Gon flushed, perhaps angrily, and then resumed filling his glass with water. Hisoka’s lips pursed, but his body did not move from it’s spot. He wanted to believe that he could get through to Gon with his words alone. 

“Are you always so reckless? So shameless? Is Killua the only boy I should be worried about?” Hisoka pressed. 

“I don’t want to talk about this,” Gon said, fingers tight on his glass. His throat was dry, but he couldn’t move to take a sip. 

“But, you were so bold earlier!” Hisoka jabbed, his tone painfully taunting. 

Gon moved then, carelessly tossing his glass back into the sink as he attempted to pass Hisoka. Anger was apparent on his face and tears threatened to escape his lids.   
“I’m locking my door, so don’t even think about-“ 

Hisoka grabbed Gon’s wrist, unamused as he yanked the teenager backwards and forced him against the counter. Gon blinked up, speechless. His guardian had hardly ever manhandled him before. The grip on his wrists didn’t scare him, though. The escape of emotion on Hisoka’s face was. His eyes were hard against Gon’s face. They looked at him as though he was both precious and detestable all at once. 

“You behaved so wickedly earlier and now you dare try to walk away from me?” Hisoka’s tone was dark, making Gon want to give in and tremble, “You must have forgotten who’s house you were in.” 

“You’re hurting my hand, dad,” Gon muttered. 

Hisoka licked his lips and tightened his grip on Gon, knowing that he could split his thin wrist in two if he needed to. He could never go so far, though. This was all that was needed. 

“Dad,” Gon uttered, squirming in the grip, breath quickening before choking on a gasp as Hisoka’s bruising grip tightened for a last time, “Dad-, ow,” Gon blinked and his tears fell at last, causing his face to color, “Daddy,” he whimpered. 

Gon felt humiliated as he cried softly, feeling Hisoka’s hands leave his wrists at last. His skin ached where white fingers had clutched at him so tightly. He was shaken from the confrontation and embarrassed that he still continued to cry.

Hisoka brushed hair off of Gon’s face, clicking his tongue as Gon sniffed and rubbed at his wet cheeks. Hisoka was still riding an odd euphoria at having gotten to Gon so deeply that it had forced the boy to call him by a name unused for ten years. The childish, affectionate title that Gon shed a short time after he began to play with Killua. After he began to believe that he was too grown up to use it anymore. 

Hisoka felt that odd feeling begin to crawl up his spine again. The feeling reserved only for Gon, that ugly need to have him all to himself. The little thing that had his name on it, the creature that grew under his care and under his skin. More and more each year. 

“You need to stop letting the Zoldyck boy trick you into doing such adult things with him,” Hisoka said softly, touching Gon’s face, “You still have no idea what it truly means to let a man crawl on top of you like that,” his voice dropped a tone, the words lathing against Gon’s burning ears. 

Gon’s mouth parted as Hisoka’s face dropped into the crook of his neck, pressing his lips to the overly warm flesh there. Gon’s body jolted as he felt wetness, breath hitching as his guardian stole a greedy taste of his skin. An innocent caress, but still evil. A forbidden feeling that made Gon’s head spin and his blood boil. 

Hisoka breathed Gon’s scent in deeply, eyes fluttering as he struggled to control himself. The submissive way that Gon stood before him was staggering. The power he held over the boy. The sweet gasps and sighs that escaped those youthful lips. Lips that had been sullied countless times over by ones undeserving of their taste. 

Hisoka’s fingers found Gon’s hair, and the curled tight in their thickness as he wrenched the boy’s head back. He grasped Gon’s chin and stared for a moment. The disgusting, wanton eyes and wet, waiting mouth in front of him. Gon’s sweet breath hit Hisoka’s thumb as he panted, looking up at his guardian with such a famished look. 

Suddenly, there was a hint of what was there earlier in Gon’s gaze. The same deliberate air as when he had locked eyes with his father in his room, letting his friend suck greedily at his mouth. Gon’s soft, pink tongue escaped for only a split second, grazing Hisoka’s finger. It could almost be considered an accident. 

“Gon, would you like me to show you the pleasure of a real kiss? A kiss between adults,” He breathed, wound so tight that it hurt. 

Gon moaned softly at the thought, an action so terribly filthy and wrong that it made Hisoka’s stomach churn. Even though his brain knew that it was wrong, that unpleasant feeling strong in his stomach.. His cock was erect. Hard inside of his pants at the sight and feel of his adopted son. 

Hisoka grunted and released Gon completely, stepping backwards. Gon breathed raggedly for a moment, before he caught his breath enough to utter three venomous words before storming off. 

I hate you.


End file.
